Sing Pretty, My Kitty
by Black Kat Kisato
Summary: Kitty is raped and feels as though her world is slowly falling apart when Lance doesn’t realize what’s wrong. When Rogue blabs to Pietro, he decides to keep a closer eye on Kitty. Of course, what he sees starts to bring some unwanted emotions. **KIETR


**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own X-Men: Evolution, characters related, or … ::sobs:: Pietro Maximoff. ::falls over crying:: NOOOO! I also don't own any bands/songs or record labels listed in this fiction. Don't sue because all you'll get is a half-empty carton of cold Chinese food.

**Author's Notes: **Well, my first X-Men Evo fanfiction! Be gentle! Flames hurt poor girls like me who can't afford to get her car fixed! XD; But reviews are welcome.  I don't know how often I'll update this story just because I have a lot of classes I need to work on, plus the fact that I'll probably need to get a second job to avoid eating just Ramen and Taco Bell for a month. 

**Pairings: **Pietro/Kitty and a tiny little pinch of Rogue/Scott 

**Warnings: **Rated R for implications of rape, violence and graphic sexual scenes.

**Story Summary: **Kitty is raped and feels as though her world is slowly falling at her feet when Lance doesn't realize what's wrong. When Rogue accidentally blabs to Pietro, he decides to keep a closer eye on Kitty Pryde. Of course, what he sees starts to bring some unwanted emotions into his life along with hers… but can he keep her from being broken again or will he ignore his true feelings to return to his old Quicksilver life?

Sing Pretty, My Kitty

**Written by: **"Little" Kisato-chan

**Chapter 1: **Dead Hands

~*~

                Kitty Pryde smiled as she walked down the halls of her high school, her books clutched tightly to her chest. Today she felt as though nothing could go wrong! She –a _freshman_- was invited to one of Duncan Matthew's parties! She suppressed a squeal and ran into her next class –Health- plopping down onto the cold plastic seat.

                Of course, Kitty realized that she probably was only invited after some convincing from Jean but that didn't stop her from feeling giddy. She was finally going to a Duncan Matthew's party! 

                Kitty didn't even have to put up with those snobby cheerleaders in the back of the room, flirting with Pietro! Well, only because Kitty didn't have anything else on her mind about what clothes she was going to wear but that wasn't the case. No one could bring her down until…

                "Hey Pryde, you really should try and be more discreet when you're checking someone out." Pietro snickered, his all girl group doing the same. Kitty could feel her cheeks burn crimson, as she turned around, unable to find the words to retort.

                _Pietro Maximoff. _Kitty thought bitterly. _Like, only _he _could find a way to kill my fun._

                And so, school resumed and Kitty was once again reminded of the many reasons why she hated Pietro Maximoff.

                "Hey Pretty Kitty," Lance Alvers grinned, resting one elbow on the table. It was now lunchtime and Kitty, as usual, was sitting with the members of the X-Men.

                "Not now, Alvers." Scott snapped quickly, eyeing Lance with unhidden distaste. "Last time I checked Kitty was trying to _eat _her lunch, not gag it up." 

                "No, Scott, it's like… okay, really." Kitty laughed weakly and stood, blushing furiously when Lance took her hand in his and kissed it gently. 

                "Ugh…" Both Scott and Evan gagged and turned away, trying desperately not to look at the Brotherhood member. Kurt was busy poking around his tray to notice what was going on. Jean had a slight 'Aw, how cute for Kitty!' smile on her face and Rogue did nothing but smirk. But of course, when did Rogue ever comment on matters concerning Kitty and Lance?

                "Kitty I was wondering if you'd consider going out with me?" Lance looked really uncomfortable now, shifting his glance from the floor, to Kitty's face, then to the floor again.

                "Kitty, say no…" Scott began but was cut off by a snicker that Kitty knew all too well. She turned at looked behind Lance where Pietro stood, his hands crossed over his chest.

                "Yeah Pretty Kitty," he purred, a mocking gleam in his eyes as he spoke, "You wouldn't want Daddy Summers to get mad. Just say 'no' like a good girl." He didn't hold back the laugh that rumbled from his throat when he saw Kitty's expression.

                Yeah. Kitty pretty much despised anything and anyone that had to do with Pietro Maximoff… well… except for Lance. Lance could be a real gentleman when he wanted to be. 

~*~

                The party was everything Kitty expected it to be. Wild music, wild crowd… now all it needed was one Kitty-cat to set up a wild beat on the dance floor. 

                Kitty came in wearing a glittery black tank top and loose blue jeans. Nothing special, just quick and cute. Her hair was down instead of in it's usual high ponytail and came around her shoulders in bouncy waves. A small, light pink shell pendant lay innocently just above the bosom of her top, two matching earrings dangling from her earlobes. 

She scanned the room, finding everyone in the usual positions: Jean desperately trying to avoid a run-in with a very drunk Duncan and Scott was not too far away from the exit, ready to pull any of his friends away from danger if need be. Kitty giggled. After Jean had made it clear that she and Scott could be nothing more than friends, Scott had become even more like a big brother to everyone. _Trying to fill the lonely gap? _Kitty mused, walking over the refreshment table. That also made Kitty wonder about her and Lance. _Did I like, do the right thing? _

((Flashback))

                "So like, now that everyone has had their two cents added, may I like, talk with Lance, _now?_" Kitty said, annoyance voiced thickly as she spoke.

                "Just be careful, Kitty." Scott warned.

                "Oh Scott, Lance isn't going to shove Kitty into the Janitor's closet and have a make-out session with her!" Jean said, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. He shivered a bit but Kitty wasn't quite sure if it was because of what Jean had said, or what Jean had done. Kitty stared at Jean's hand for a while. Was it just her or did it linger on Scott's shoulder for a few moments longer than it should have? Kitty realized she wasn't the only one who noticed this too. Rogue also had a close eye on Scott's expression.

                "Well then I think now that I've spoken to Kitty's 'guardians' I should be in the clear." Lance joked, squeezing Kitty's hand slightly as he led her out of the cafeteria, against Scott's protests. "And don't worry, Summers," Lance called from the double doors, "I'll have her back before 1am!" He chuckled devilishly as he and Kitty exited. Kitty giggled as she recalled the horror on Scott's face. It was a priceless moment that made her wish she had a camera on her.

                "So…" Kitty said as soon as Lance stopped walking. They were now in front of his locker, which he was toying with anxiously. 

                "Yeah." His gaze softened as he watched her face. He knew this was making her uncomfortable but she was just so damned gorgeous! 

                "Uh… you like, asked… me something earlier?" Kitty mentally patted herself on the back. She knew what the question was, but baiting him made her a lot more comfortable knowing she didn't have to be the one to repeat it.

                "Yeah…" She smiled weakly as he turned to open his locker. He could feel her eyes on his face and felt even more nervous. It wasn't often that Lance Alvers got nervous. 

                Suddenly Lance whipped around holding one single, dainty rose and held it out, avoiding her gaze. "Kitty Pryde, will you go out with me?" 

                The blush quickly returned to Kitty's face as she stared at the rose. _He had really been planning this, hadn't he?_ Kitty giggled and took the rose, her eyes still on his face, which was slowly becoming redder and redder.

                "This is like, totally sweet…" Kitty began, her voice soft.

                "So…" Lance looked at her expectantly. 

                "Of course." Kitty smiled warmly at his grin. It looked rather goofy which made him even more attractive. _This is all unreal! _"I'd love to go out with you." Kitty said as calmly as she could. But she knew in the look her gave her that he sensed the squeal in her voice.

                "Good. How about I take you to dinner on Friday?" Kitty winced.

                "Ooh… That's like, the night of Duncan's party." Kitty closed one eye, waiting for his disappointed expression.

                "No problem. We can reschedule." He grinned and leaned in, his face an inch from hers. She inhaled sharply. _No… not this fast… _She cursed mentally. Instead though, he planted a soft kiss on her lips and walked off, an amused look on his features. "See ya, Pretty Kitty!" His hand came up in a slight wave as he continued down the hall.

                Kitty just stood there, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. _Wow, Kitty Pryde, you sure did hit the jackpot! He's sweet, a gentlemen, and not to mention like, drop dead _gorgeous!

                Kitty squealed merrily and turned around, slamming directly into someone, causing her to stumble backwards. Before she could fall, however, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her up, her breath coming out in small pants. She looked up, unable to find words to express her embarrassment until she saw just whom her savior was.

                "PIETRO! Like, eeeewwww!" She squeaked, pulling out of his embrace. He just smirked and shrugged.

                "Try to do a nice thing for a dame and she'll turn into a banshee every time." 

((Flashback End))

                Kitty sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well right thing or not, what's done is like, done." She whispered, staring down at the large bowl of punch. 

                "What's done?" A husky voice said from behind her. Kitty turned and immidiatly her eyes fell upon one of the …sexiest things she'd seen since Justin Timberlake. ((A/N: I positively HATE Justin Timberlake but I couldn't think of any other teen idol that had a major influence on pop society besides THE J-Timberlake. If it were up to me, Kitty would be in love with Benji from Good Charlotte. D))

                "Uh… like, nothing." She smiled weakly, scratching her forehead nervously. 

                "Boyfriend troubles?" He suggested, his dark eyebrows arching.

                "Oh no! Nothing like that!" Kitty laughed, mentally eyeing the distance –or lack of distance- that this man was putting between them.

                "That's good." She didn't like his eyes. Although most people would kill for brown eyes that gorgeous, there was something in them that she didn't –no _couldn't _trust. "My name is Marc, and you are?"

                "Uh…" She shifted from one foot to the other, avoiding looking at him. "My friends call me Kitty." She stole a quick glance up at him and instantly wished she hadn't. His gaze was piercing her. She focused her eyes on a lock of black hair that had fallen into his face instead. Yes, he was gorgeous but would he ever stop _staring??_

                "Kitty." He purred, tilting her chin up to look at him. He inspected her face, the way her eyes shimmered, even when she was filled with fear. He could feel the fear flowing from her eyes. "Pretty name."

                "Uh…" She was in shock for a few moments before her mind finally registered what was going on. She quickly pushed her hands out in front of her, effectively putting distance between them. He seemed to notice the reason behind this notion and smiled. 

                "You're looking pale. Feeling alright?" He said casually. He grabbed a cup from the table and began filling it with the red liquid. He handed it to her and she eyed it suspiciously. He gave her a funny look. It kind of said, 'What? If it's spiked it's isn't _my _fault. It's not my party.'

                "Oh no… I'm fine… just like, a little tired." She whispered, sipping at the punch. She fought the urge to spit it out after detecting thick traces of alcohol. _Come _on _Pryde! Now is your chance to prove you aren't just some little freshman who can't grow up! _So with thought in mind, she slowly began gulping the remains of the cup down. Kitty didn't hesitate to fill another cup. Of course, before drinking ANY sort of alcohol you should know your limits. Kitty had well passed hers up.

                "Kitty, are you sure you're okay? You are still looking ill." Marc cooed, putting a hand to her forehead. She winced and shook her head. Maybe she was running a fever because his hands felt extremely cold.

                "Uh…" She breathed softly. "I like, need to lay down." She groaned. Everything was spinning and she felt nauseous. 

                "Come on," He whispered softly into her ear, "I'll take you over to the guest room and get one of your friends to check up on you." 

                "Th-thank you." She whispered, feeling herself being pulled towards the stairs. She didn't quite understand this man's motives in her now alcohol-induced state.

~*~

                Kitty was slowly led up the stairs, feeling Marc's cold hands upon her own as he quickly pushed open one of the doors. He pulled Kitty over to the queen-size bed and pushed her down gently, placing kisses upon her bare shoulders as he did so. Suddenly she felt the fear she had felt earlier surge through her.

                "No!" She whispered, pushing him back. This helped very little since the man was a lot stronger and larger than she was and he easily pushed her down, gripping her bare arms roughly.

                "You mind shutting up for a moment?" He hissed into her ear. She groaned at the icy feeling he sent through her and tried to pull herself away. 

                _Oh God… oh God why is this happening? Why didn't I just leave and go tell Scott I wanted to go home? _Her mind was racing. She tried concentrating on phasing but her powers seemed to be blocked by the effects of the alcohol. That's about when she started sobbing. Uncontrollably. _Oh please make this stop! _She cried mentally as a large hand slapped over her mouth. She hadn't realized she had been screaming. 

                "Now, you wouldn't want your little friends walking in to see their precious little Kitty-cat doing something so irresponsible, would you?" He whispered, his voice thick with his arousal. She inhaled sharply and tried to move her arms, only to find he had a hand clenched around her wrists and was now holding her arms above her head. Tears streamed down the sides of her cheeks but he paid no attention as he fumbled with her bra clasp. 

                _He's right, _Kitty thought miserably. _What would Scott say if he came in to see this? He would think I was some cheap slut… Oh God this isn't right! _

                As soon as Marc began trying to remove Kitty's pants she began struggling again. If she couldn't get out with the X-men's help, she would get out at least before she got even more of her pride damaged. But that wasn't part of Marc's plan. He brought his free hand to come in sharp contact with the side of Kitty's face and forcefully brought his right knee in the space between Kitty's legs, effectively immobilizing her.

                Kitty's vision began to swirl as he roughly brought his cold lips to hers, his tongue forcing her lips apart. He bit down on her lip and she let out a painful yelp, soon dimming to a small whimper as he began sucking at the blood until it had stopped. 

He pulled away and breathed into her ear, "Sing pretty now, Kitty." And with those words he thrust into her, his forced kiss blocking out her loud scream as he penetrated her. 

Then Kitty blacked out. 

**End Notes:  **Okay I didn't like writing that end scene. ;-; Poor Kitty. I'm sorry if anyone out there was offended. But what did you expect? For Marc to drive her to an amusement park and buy her cotton candy then calmly say, "Oh yeah, by the way I'm gonna rape you when we get back to the car."? X_x Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon (I hope). If not, well you guys don't mind waiting. 

OH! And I apologize for the lack of Kitty/Pietro action in this chapter! There will be some (not a lot) but SOME in the next chapter, along with a little Rogue/Scott quickie. ^_^ So I hope you're all looking forward to it.

I also apologize if the rape scene seemed rushed. ; I just didn't want to write about Kitty being raped. I tried to get it over with as soon as I could. Forgive me, minna-san!

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. 

REVIEW! ;-; If you review… I'll work on the story faster. PRESS THE BUTTON! 

((And while you're at it, tell me what a good author I am. XD I need someone to boost my ego.))


End file.
